When two hearts meet, there's always a broken one
by Pokefan24
Summary: Original! Of how Sora and Matt get together, but since I'm a Taiora fan I've added a few things of mine. When the group emerges into another Demension they get separated. Action, Adventure, drama and romance. Don't miss out!
1. A word!

Hi guys! Original of how Sora and Matt go together. A few songs from One direction album FOUR. Enjoy...


	2. The travel to another Demension

The unity that lies in one hand,  
>The ultimate sacrifice that will begin a new land,<br>The word that the beholder says,  
>Will last till the unity change it's ways,<br>Then he'll rise once again,  
>To stop the chaos and the injustice rain,<br>In another personality,  
>In another form,<br>Till the day he'll stop them all.

Tai waited and waited. _Idiots!_ He thought, fustrated. Then he saw two figures walking towards him. He charged at them, ready to blow up any minute. But what he saw had drained all the anger that he had, instead he felt a spark of shock poke into his heart, it's point as sharp as a needle. Then it all went blank.

**1 Month ago... **

Tai finished his breakfast. Or more like a small snack. A few berries his digimon had brought for him. "Come on everyone. We need to find a way out!" He said and started walking ahead. "Where are you going Tai?" Asked Matt not even bothering to look up. Tai stopped and sweat dropped. Then turned around and looked at him. Smiling awkwardly. "I was, uh, going somewhere," He replied still smiling. "That's what I asked you, where are you heading off to?" Matt replied. Rolling his berries. "Um... never mind." Tai answered and looked at Izzy. Izzy was working on his computer and getting fustrated. Then he gasped. "What happened Izzy?" Sora asked, leaning beside him. Tai came and knelt on the other side of Izzy. Then both of them gasped. "A portal to.." Sora hesitated. "Another Demension." Tai completed. There were a few gasps and they all rushed to the computer. Matt just sat there eating.

"Yep. That definately says it." Joe said nodding in approval. TK looked down at the ground. And started crying. "I want to go there!" He said pointing at it. Izzy looked at TK and then at Matt.

"You know guys, there's 16.0946% that this is our real world," Izzy concluded. Everyone's mouth dropped open. "No way!" Mimi whispered. "Let's go then!" Tai said already stepping inside it. Sora grabbed his arm. "Wait Tai. We're not sure if it's our world for garantee," Sora said. With a worried look on her face. Tai looked at Sora and sighed. "Fine!" He replied looking at the ground.

Izzy continued working on his laptop. "Yep!" He shouted and he layer his head down in defeat. "There's a virus caused by the opening of the Demension and it's infected the system completely!" He said and then his eyes grew wide in realisation. He sat up just in time to see the trees that surrounded them dissappear into dust. The ground beneath his feet slowly cracking away.

"That means it's infecting the digital world too!" He cried, his voice trembling. Sora's mind ached at the thought and she grabbed onto Tai's hand. Tai, who was too shocked, broke his thoughts at the grip of Sora. He closed his eyes and slowly comforted her.

"It's alright Sora. We'll- we'll, hey to escape the disaster how about we go to the other Demension!" Tai asked. Izzy looked at his computer and typed in a few buttons. "Guys Tai's right. We only have half an hour to escape or else it'll all be over!" Izzy declared. Everyone stood there in shock, TK and Matt sat there with TK calming his eight year old brother. "Come on TK we'd be alright!" Matt said as his brother stopped crying. "You promise?" He asked. Matt looked at his brother then at the laptop. "I promise TK. I won't let anything happen to you no matter what!" He said, a serious look on his face. TK looks at his brother and nods in determination.

Izzy punches a few keys and then hesitates. Sweat dripping from the side of his face. The digi world had nearly ended and a huge tornado had formed. "Come Izzy! Open the portal already!" Tai yelled. "Tai but there are some risks and-" Izzy was trying to shout over the roar of the incoming tornado, when Tai cut him off. "I'll get us outta this mess!" He shouted.

"And maybe land us into another!" Izzy argued. Then he looked at all the frightened faces and shut his eyes tightly. When suddenly the tornado burst from right behind them. "NO!" Matt screamed as TK was pulled towards the tornado. When a huge purple light busted on their faces and TK was pulled with a force that was stronger than a tornado. Matt gripped onto TK's hand. Who was grabbed by Joe, who was held by Mimi then Izzy, then Tai and then Sora...


End file.
